life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingston Falls
Kingston Falls is a fictional town in the state of New York. It was the birthplace of monsters known as gremlins. If this place was real and without people, how long until this city becomes one of the messy ruins like what happened in 1984? Life After People One Second After People All humans disappeared forever. 6 Hours After People A mogwai named Gizmo got wet due to his former dog friend named Barney, thus producing more mogwais. The next terror is just beginning. 12 Hours After People It is after midnight, and the new mogwais have eaten the food that was once eaten by humans. They then go into a process of metamorphosis. 1 Day After People Barney and other feral dogs had escaped from their former owner's homes and pounds, along with cats (including Mrs. Deagle's former pet cats). Meanwhile, the mogwais (except Gizmo) had completed their metamorphosis, becoming monsters known as gremlins. But this time, Gizmo got out to avoid getting attacked by gremlins, thus Gizmo survived, at least for now. The Next Night After People The Gremlins got out of the Peltzers's former house at night. They are causing chaos in this once-peaceful town just like in 1984. 5 Years After People Kingston Falls was the first city to disappear forever because gremlins have wrecked every structures in the town. Gizmo had also reproduced more mogwais, but this time, the new mogwais are not evil, just like Gizmo, they will join with Gizmo to adapt to the new world and avoid gremlins. 600 Years After People The gremlins and mogwais (including Gizmo's descendants) are still around, but they have now developed the immunity against the sunlight, so any kind of bright lights no longer affects or kill mogwais nor gremlins. They also no longer reproduce or breed by water, so they now developed the ability to give birth to live young (much like natural placental mammals) and drink their mother's milk. They also are no longer as smart as humans (only about as smart as a bonobo) and also no longer have the ability to speak as it has no impact as it doesn't help them survive in the wild. They are no longer considered as monsters and are now considered as just animals much like their neighbors including deer, squirrels, bears, bobcats, etc. in what was once the state of New York. 1,000 Years After People Mogwais and gremlins have spread out into the rest of North America and South America. Gremlins are no longer as aggressive as their ancestors, mogwais have also become peaceful herbivores, while gremlins become almost-fully carnivorous. Mogwais also no longer become gremlins due to their new relationships. Mogwais became diurnal (active during the day), while gremlins became nocturnal (active during the night). 25,000 Years After People In the next Ice Age, the mogwais and gremlins have spread out further into other continents. They now live in all continents, except Australia and Antarctica. Category:Fictional Place Category:Fiction Category:Humor Category:Nature Category:Collapses Category:North America Category:Season 3 Category:New York (State) Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Fictional Species Category:Monsters Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans